Old Saint Nik
by DomOx
Summary: Its Christmas Day, Caroline decides to visit Klaus bringing Bonnie along with her, only revealing to her a secret she's been hiding and showing her the deliciousness in it.
1. Chapter 1

Old Saint Nik

Summary: Its Christmas Day, Caroline decides to visit Klaus bringing Bonnie along with her, only revealing to her a secret she's been hiding and showing her the deliciousness in it.

* * *

><p>~/

"We shouldn't be here." Bonnie shook her head. The snow falling around them as they stood outside the small cabin that Klaus had been staying at for the past couple of weeks. He had been keeping to himself since they all found about what Stefan had done to him. Only Bonnie and Caroline had seen him around. He had littered the bars, getting himself drunk before disappearing, not like they had minded, just confused. He hadn't threatened them or caused any pain, he just left.

And it happened like that ever since. He'd leave when they show up and most nights they'd hear him, screaming. Bonnie and Caroline had gotten closer and would walk the forest sometimes to get away from the sexual tension of Damon and Elena and would hear him.

Sometimes it was curses or him breaking things, but they heard it and felt it go through them. He was in pain. He had fallen from his pedestal and now was among the rest of them, hurting.

Caroline knocked on the door harder, turning towards Bonnie, rolling her eyes. "Bonnie, everyone deserves someone on this holiday. Plus he won't hurt us. He had many times to do so and he never lifted a finger."

Bonnie shook her head once more, rolling her own eyes as she shivered at the cold. She already took a guess that Caroline hadn't felt cold since she was in fact dead, but Bonnie wanted to get this over with. She had plans and yes she had planned on staying home by herself to enjoy the gift that Damon had gotten her. She tried to clear her mind. But the slight _toy_ that he had gotten her was heavy on her mind. And she was glad that no one else knew about it.

It was beyond embarrassing well for her.

"Let's get this over with. We leave the cookies and vodka here with him and leave. I have _plans_."

She stressed the word, gulping for a moment, hoping Caroline hadn't caught on, but it seemed as if she was in her own little world.

Caroline bounced on her toes as she held onto the vodka, her eyes looking over the plate of cookies that she held, biting her lip in excitement.

And before Bonnie could even think her next thoughts, the door opened and revealed the man that she was over there to comfort.

He had a towel around his waist, his hair damp and swept back from off his face, water sliding down his body. His eyes looking between them both, his eyebrow arched, shifting from the cookies and tall bottle of vodka in their hands.

"What do you want?" He whispered his face was loose and calm as he spoke to them, his eyes flickering over them and their choice of wear.

Caroline had loose wild curls framing her face. She had on a red corset that was more than a perfect fit around her breast, pushing them out and together, her tight leather black pants was tight around her curves and he casted his eyes down to take a look at her black fur boots. He turned to Bonnie, taking her in and a small smile crept along his features as he could smell her up-coming arousal. Her hair was in loose curls and she wore a black leather jacket with a small white tank, no bra. He could see her hardening nipples through the material. He casted his eyes down on her short blue jean skirt and her brown fur boots.

He cracked a smile and leaned against the door, holding it open just enough to let them get a small peek inside.

"Well since its Christmas, I thought you'd need some company." Caroline nodded, taking a step forward, brushing past him over looking his wet naked chest.

Bonnie gulped watching Caroline enter the house. She looked up at Klaus, holding the plate of cookies that were wrapped but were able to be seen through the see through material.

"I'm following behind Caroline." It was all she said as she too ducked inside, shaking off the snow that had fallen on her, feeling Klaus's eyes on her. She shivered, blaming it on the cold as she placed the plate on the nearest table, looking around for Caroline, only finding her on the couch in the living room, laid out on it as if she owned the place.

Bonnie heard the door close and then a gush of wind went past her, making her stumble backwards, knocking into something. She felt something stab her in the back. She bit in her lip in a brief moment of pain before she heard a sharp intake of breath and a high pitched moan. She whipped her head towards the noise and couldn't believe her eyes.

Klaus and Caroline were on the couch making out. His hands were in her hair, messing with her blonde locks. Her hands were sliding into the towel. They were both kneeling into the couch, their lips meeting with harsh hungry smacks.

Bonnie swallowed hard, wondering if Klaus had compelled Caroline, since for the past couple of weeks she had been acting funny. She was always near her phone, texting someone. She was always out with someone and then it hit her.

She stormed into the living room, crossing her arms, finding their position had changed. Caroline was in his lap, his towel was peeled back, revealing his hip bones. Caroline was straddling him so Bonnie didn't see _him_, but it was enough. It all pieced together and she opened her mouth wide, turning a slight red as Klaus tugged on the strings of Caroline's top to take it off.

She found herself turned on by the sight and tightly wound up her hands into fists as she spoke.

"Caroline, you're dating Klaus now?" And she felt weird putting those words together because Klaus didn't seem like the type to date anyone for the matter.

She stepped further into the small living room. Her body growing hotter as Klaus had took off the corset, throwing it behind them, revealing Caroline's breast and for the first time she saw her friends breast she couldn't help but nearly grow even wetter at the sight.

Klaus cupped her breast, pinching her nipples, kneading them in his hands, groaning her mouth before breaking the kiss, his lust filled eyes locked on Bonnie. Caroline was grinding her lower body against Klaus, tilting her head back for a moment before she too turned her attention on Bonnie.

"Fuck Buddies."

Bonnie nodded and swallowed hard, taking off her leather jacket because it suddenly seemed to get hotter. She nodded, her eyes locked on the sight as Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline, thrusting his hips up. Caroline moaned, dipping her head to kiss along his neck, moving to his collar bone.

"It makes sense." She blurted, mentally cursing herself for saying it out loud.

It was seconds later that Bonnie looked away, scratching her head, holding her jacket close and over her breast, covering her nipples.

"I should go. I don't know why I came." She turned on her heel, heading for the door when around gush of wind went past her having Caroline standing there with her hands covering her breast. She was shaking her head, her blonde curls going everywhere.

"No, don't leave."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak when she heard Klaus behind her. She turned to face him and her eyes widen, couldn't believe what she was looking at. Klaus was naked, stretched out on the couch, smirking, eying her as she took him in only to pause at his lower half. She turned back to Caroline, her cheeks redder than before.

"You didn't tell her?"

Bonnie arched a brow, swallowing hard as she looked at Caroline, her face changing into all sorts of shapes as confusion played along her features.

"Tell me what?"

Caroline sighed, cupping her breast tighter. "I told her we came over here to help with your loneliness."

Klaus chuckled, letting his hands slide down his body as he eyed Bonnie's backside, liking the idea that was swimming around in Caroline's head. "Well two women are better than one."

Bonnie found another shiver go down her spine as her mind tried to process his words before it finally hit her and if she wasn't so turned on by staring at Caroline _and_ had seen Klaus's assets that she would have screamed her next words, not whisper them.

"You want me, Klaus, and you to have sex?"

Caroline nodded.

/~/

Klaus stared across the way to look at Bonnie, focusing his eyes on her. He briefly glimpsed over Caroline. She was holding a pillow against her to cover her chest even if Bonnie had already seen them.

Klaus shifted his hips, the pillow that Caroline had placed there, was rubbing against all the right spots and he had to bite back a moan as he spoke his next words.

"Bonnie, are you fine with that?"

He was the first to say anything to break the silence between them, watching her with curious eyes. He had a faint feeling that she would back out and he hoped to be proved wrong. Him and Caroline had already planned to fuck all day and when she had suggested that she always wanted to try things with a girl. He was intrigued and wondered which girl. But it became obvious, because he was not touching his blood bag and she reassured him that it wasn't Elena but Bonnie. His eyes had widen at the thought before he nodded, telling her to get the witch over here as soon as possible.

And watching her from across the way, he couldn't help but lose himself in her. She was beautiful and wondered why neither Salvatore brother went after them instead of the doppelganger. He rolled his eyes, his patience growing thin as she didn't speak.

He opened his mouth again to ask another question when she finally spoke, her voice as broken as the rest of her, with a hint of curiosity lingering there, showing in her posture.

"I've never don't anything like this before. I'm still a virgin and it's odd." She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, letting her jacket fall from her chest, showing off the thin top and her perky nipples. "It's Caroline, you're my best friend and Klaus is our worst enemy."

Klaus chuckled turning his attention back towards Caroline wondering how she was going to get the witch to play along

She stood, removing the pillow from her chest. She was over beside Bonnie in a flash, leaning into her, her breast on Bonnie's arm, looking at her with puppy eyes and Bonnie couldn't find the urge to tear herself away.

"I know we know what you are. We aren't judging you for waiting, but I want you to have fun. I want you to let loose." Caroline leaned down, kissing Bonnie on her arm. "And Klaus is willing. I'm willing and you smell willing."

Bonnie let her tongue lick around her lip as she looked at Caroline before glancing over at Klaus, nibbling along her lip.

She might as well give in. She wasn't getting any younger and it just causal. It wasn't like they were falling in love with one another. They all just needed to get off. She nodded, finally making up her mind.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

She cleared her throat, repeating herself so they could hear her.

Klaus smirked lust dancing in his eyes as he straighten on the couch, swinging his legs over, his arms thrown over the couch, his hands gripping the sides, a small pillow covering him.

"Dance."

/~/

Caroline let the soft music in the back move her body, her hands touching her body, cupping her breast as she swung her hair around. Her eyes focused on Klaus as she watched him watch her. She stood before him bare, only in her underwear as Bonnie had.

It only been twenty minutes before that Klaus had told them to dance, let loose, he wanted to see Bonnie move. Bonnie was nervous. She never done this before but was intrigued and knew that Caroline would help her or she could just watch.

But she picked up quickly, swaying her hips in the opposite direction that Caroline did. Her hands were covering her breast as her bra was hanging on the edge of the table. Her hips brushed against Caroline's before she turned her back to Klaus, losing herself in the music, letting it flow through her body as she whipped her hair.

"Caroline, take this bottle and pour the vodka over Bonnie's body, then lick it off."

Bonnie looked back over her shoulder as she stood in her black lace underwear, her eyes looking between him and Caroline. Klaus was holding the vodka bottle in his hands, stretching his long arm so Caroline could grab for it. And she wasted no time in doing so, going over to pop open the top, walking over towards Bonnie, jumping back on top of the table.

Bonnie turned to face Caroline, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Lean back."

Bonnie did as she was asked, waiting for the cool liquid to breeze against her skin. She felt her heart rate pick up and then….

Caroline poured the liquid down her body, starting from Bonnie's neck. Bonnie shivered, gasping as it was cold, but she instantly was replaced with being warm. Caroline tilted her head to lick at her skin, moaning as she tasted the sweetness of Bonnie with the hot feeling from the vodka, it burned her throat, but Bonnie still tasted good.

"Care, slow licks."

Bonnie was shocked. Only she and Elena had called her Care, never Klaus, or she would have never thought Klaus to call her that.

_They've been sleeping together for awhile then_

Caroline nodded, letting her tongue brush along Bonnie's nipples, sucking them into her mouth. Bonnie groaned, biting her bottom lip, tugging on it with her teeth as Caroline kissed her way towards the other one, nibbling along her skin, before sucking it into her mouth, moaning softly, pouring more vodka on Bonnie, to catch it, and licking it off.

"Care, move lower. I want to see Bonnie's face as she moans in pleasure."

Caroline nodded, moving lower, following the liquid as it flowed down Bonnie's body, her tongue catching it finally as it landed in the middle of Bonnie's stomach.

"Look at me **witch**." He said his tone cold.

Bonnie looked at Klaus as Caroline continued to suck at her flesh. She felt her heart jump in her chest as her eyes connected with Klaus's.

He was sitting up on the couch, his hands was wrapped around his cock. He was stroking his harden member, the pillow was tossed somewhere, his feet planted firmly on the ground as he stared at her, locking his gaze with her. His hand moving up and along his shaft, slow, taking his time as glanced between them. Caroline's tongue was moving lower, dipping between the thread of Bonnie's underwear. Bonnie gasped as she watched Klaus and as Caroline's fingers rubbed against her sweetest spot.

Klaus's nostrils flared as he inhaled Bonnie's arousal. It was something he never had before or had inhaled as he had before and he wanted more. He was becoming addicted to the scent.

He moved his hand along his length faster, letting out harsh breaths that could have been mistaken for anything as he stroked himself. His next demand sounded more like a plea.

"Caroline, pleasure her for me. I want her to **completely** watch me. I want us both to get off."

Caroline nodded, licking her lips with a sinister grin on her features as she pulled back to look at Bonnie.

And Bonnie couldn't help but find herself turned on even more and scared at the same time.

/~/

Bonnie's fingers dug into the table as Caroline licked at her smooth wet flesh. She was tugging and pulling, switching between gently and rough and Bonnie couldn't help but scream in pure pleasure. Her lips parted as she watched Klaus touch himself to what was in front of him.

"Caroline, s-stop!" Bonnie moaned as she felt one of Caroline's fingers enter her. She shivered, lifting herself up to roll her hips into Caroline, biting her lip, her eyes still locked on Klaus.

He groaned, closing his eyes for a moment, stretching out his legs, tilting his head back, and digging into the couch with his large body. He instantly removed his hand and barked orders at the blonde and brunette.

"Caroline, get over here, fuck me, darling."

He teased, calling her over with his eyes. Bonnie felt her body grow even hotter at the sight of Klaus and whimpered once Caroline pulled away. She shook her head, grabbing the top of Caroline's head and pulling her right back to her, arching her back and lifting her left leg, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Witch!" Klaus shouted out at, pushing himself off the couch to walk over to them. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. They were way to sexy to place up, but touching himself while two beautiful women was sitting before him was not cool.

Bonnie looked at him with pure pleasure along her features. She slightly winced while Caroline tugged on her lower half. Her breath ragged as she tilted her head, biting her bottom lip, watching Klaus.

"Caroline, continue to pleasure the little witch. I have something in mind for her, anyway. She likes to be _worshiped_." He let the word roll around in his mouth. "I'll gladly _worship _you, sweetheart."

**/To be continued/**


	2. Chapter 2

One of my favorite author's reviewed. I'm trying to finish it before Christmas. One more chapter and then Old Saint Nik will be finished. I have most of what I want planned out already

Warning: Dirty Talk

* * *

><p>~/

Bonnie felt her breath catch in her throat as Klaus and Caroline pleased her. Caroline was sucking her folds into her mouth, tugging on them gently before switching it up. Klaus was brushing against her barrier with his fingers, as his mouth sucked on her nipples. She arched her back higher. Her eyes popping open in pure ecstasy as she felt something rake over with.

She shuddered, coughing on a near ear piercing scream that left her mouth in a near whimper. She felt her heart rate pick up as a crash of something she couldn't explain rushed through her and then, her body shook like a wave of everything had crashed upon her.

She wanted them to stop. She never ever felt this feeling before, but found that her body was betraying her. It was gripping Caroline's hair with her fingers, rolling her hips into her. She was tugging on the ends of Klaus's hair, whimpering out her release.

She near groaned when they pulled away. Their demonic strength was no matter for the little witch, she realized.

They sat back on the floor, licking their lips, well Caroline was. She was biting on her bottom lip, wanting to catch all of Bonnie's juices and Klaus was sucking his fingers off, moaning at the _pure_ taste that was Bonnie.

"You taste delicious, sweetheart." Klaus said as he licked at his fingers, turning his head slowly to Caroline before glancing down at his shaft. Bonnie pushed herself off, slowly planting her feet on the ground as she looked at them both. They were sharing glances between each other. It was slight creepy to watch them, but she was curious on what was being said.

"Bon?" Caroline turned towards Bonnie, setting herself on her knees, getting on all fours. She shivered slightly as Klaus blurred himself behind Caroline, balancing himself on his knees as he grabbed at her underwear, pulling it down, not taking it completely off. He'd do that later.

His plan was to take Caroline right in front of Bonnie, well that was before he remembered he hadn't had Caroline in two days. Yesterday, they had just talked. It was not as odd as he had thought it to be. She could talk one's ear off. But now he wanted to take Caroline for a bit. He knew the virgin witch wouldn't be able to handle it and it amused him.

One hybrid, one baby vampire, and a witch.

How twisted could it get?

/~/

Caroline and Klaus were lost in their own world.

They were on the carpeted floor of the cabin.

Klaus was laid out on the carpet. It was wrinkled and scrunched up as Caroline rode him. She shook her hips, throwing her head back, giving him just as much as he was giving her.

His legs were bent at the knee as he lifted up his lower body, thrusting hard into her. His hands were on her hips, digging his nails into her flesh, ripping into it, blood leaked from wounds and it healed instantly. She groaned, her nails scratching down his chest, marking him, blood leaked from his wounds and healed instantly.

"You like that?" She said, slamming herself onto him with power, looking down at him with her blue eyes.

He grunted each time she met him, each time their hips met. "Fuck me, harder"

She nodded, moving faster. She screamed in utter pain for a second as she felt her hips break. She stilled something deep shooting through her that rocked every single nerve she had.

Klaus pushed out his bottom lip, pouting slightly. He didn't say a word as he rolled them over, pressing himself into her, holding himself above her with his arms, looking down at her, watching her, slowing his thrusts.

She wrapped her legs around his upper back, being bent in a position that made her shudder as she felt her broken bones heal right there. She groaned for a bit as they clicked back together. She bit her bottom lip, tugging on it with her teeth, letting Klaus take her to new heights and back.

"How does my darling feeling?" He asked her, looking down at her with curiosity spreading through his features with a hint of amusement. He had warned her he would break her, he never thought it would be literally.

She didn't say a word, rolling her hips to ride his cock, tilting her head back, her hands by her head, grabbing at the carpet beneath her.

Within a flash, he had fallen on her, not enough to hurt her but to cover her body completely, his mouth near her ear, tugging on her lobe with his lips and teeth. "Fuck, I want you, Caroline. You feel that?" He rammed into her each time, her slick walls coating him with her juices as his words caressed her and she hated that she revealed not so long along that dirty talk was her favorite. "I can feel your slick walls hugging me, love. Can you?" His voice got lower each time he spoke, his words rocking her closer to the edge than ever before. "I want to fill you with my seed. I want to feel your tight warm walls around me. I can't wait to feel myself coated in you." Caroline moaned louder, her orgasm was close. She could feel it. If he said one more thing, she was sure she would climax.

But he didn't, he pulled out and licked his way down her body, grabbing her still bent legs, bending them further and closer to her body, holding her there, his mouth attacking her wet folds with insanity.

He closed his eyes, loving her pussy with soft tugs and harsh licks. He licked his way between her folds, flicking his tongue between them, moaning as her juices filled his mouth and all she needed was one more push.

"Fuck, I'm…"

And for a second he had thought it was just him and Caroline, but it wasn't. He briefly glanced over at Bonnie. She was pleasuring as he had asked her too. He wanted to taste Caroline, take her, before he touched Bonnie. She was a virgin, purer of the three and needed more attention than most.

He watched her pump her two fingers into her tight core and he _lost_ it. He nearly ripped into Caroline, tugging on her folds harder, sliding in three fingers, not two into her, pumping her quick and fast.

"Klaus, inside me, not like this." Caroline moaned, wanting more. She couldn't take much of it. She **needed** more of it.

She grabbed at his hair, pulling him up. He followed, his lips soaked in her juices as he met hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he slid into her with ease, pounding into her with some much want that she scratched at him, wanting it even more, wanting it deeper.

"I'm going to fuck you and fuck your little friend." He broke the kiss, whispering it into her ear, smirking because Bonnie wouldn't be able to hear his rough voice as he pumped into her. "I'm going to make her cum along my cock, Caroline."

Caroline arched into Klaus, flipping them over with speed, riding him with speed that it seemed she wasn't moving at all.

Klaus pulled her down to him, making way for her ear. He wasn't down.

"Her blood, sweetheart. You are going to suck it off, love." He chuckled in her ear, thrusting his hips, slamming into her with each breath that he released. "I bet she'll pop me, like you did. Remember, our first time."

He always told her the story from his side and it made her shake. It wasn't fair, but it wasn't just them. Bonnie was with them. She inhaled Bonnie's arousal, growling lowly, riding Klaus harder, her walls embracing him, hugging him tightly **he **groaned.

"So warm and wet, had to make you bleed before I could finally settle."

She moaned loudly. Bonnie did the same.

They were both close.

"Remember my mouth on your folds, sucking so hard that you popped." He felt his own end closer than before. His body was tenser. His balls were tighter.

"I want to fuck you on that table, have you dance on my cock." He would never speak such words, ever. He just liked to take it. Sex usually was just sex, but fucking Caroline had awakened something within in. And now, he was going to do the same to the witch that nearly killed him.

He found that hot and how sick and psychotic was that?

He thrusted in her one last time causing the effects of their ends, coming undone and satisfied as she coated his length in her juices and as he filled her. He pulled her to him; rolling them over, something about having him still inside her while she got her quick break, made him feel as if he had marked her.

He shivered slightly, turning his attention to Bonnie, who was licking at the white that had coated her fingers. He was amused. He never thought she be into that. He pulled out of Caroline. She whimpered, rolling over, trying to get up, but fell, and hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"Give me five minutes," she muttered, knowing that wasn't true. Klaus's words tonight had hit the spot and now she could barely move at all.

"It's perfectly fine, Care. I can handle your tight little friend."

Bonnie gulped, her eyes scanning Klaus's body with lust. She eyed his cock, wondering what Caroline tasted like.

This would be her first and last threesome; she could never see herself doing something like this in the future.

_Do it all_

She nodded towards her thoughts, sucking off her juices as she crawled towards Klaus, wrapping her hand around his length, stroking him slowly.

She read this part in books. The girl would wrap her hand around his cock and pump the guy, licking her lips and then set her mouth on him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go that far, but found it fair because he and Caroline had licked at her womanly parts. She leaned her head closer, closing her eyes and dipping her head and before Klaus could mutter or even opened his mouth.

She took him into hers.

/~/

The taste was sweet, something unexpected, more like her own but sweeter than that. She tilted her head, opening her mouth wider, letting her throat muscles relax, bobbing her head, moaning at the taste that hit her tongue.

Her only problem was the fact that it was beginning to grow. She felt it twitch and jerk in her mouth. She had to tell herself not to bite down, because she would be needed it for later and was very curious on the sex act.

She had seen Klaus was Caroline and was intrigued, interested, well not for the roughness and speed, but the closeness part.

Being completely open and exposed to someone as they were to you.

She shivered and kept her mind focused on the task, taking him deeper into her mouth.

She jumped as she felt his hand on her hair, but he was tugging on the ends, tilting his head back, thrusting his hips, his shaft sliding in and out of her mouth.

She stilled. She had read this part in books too, but found it good that she had read those books. Caroline had interesting book topics.

"Swirl your tongue, **witch**." She looked up at him and was stunned. His eyes were pure black with a tinge of yellow. His fangs were out and there were veins along his fangs, but he didn't look like he wanted to bit her, just… "Fuck, your hot mouth." He ruffled her hair, pulling with her curls. He groaned, reacting faster, but then slowed.

She had nearly chocked.

"Caroline, come here, make out with me while I fuck the little's witch's mouth." He called her over with a husky tone and she went over. She grabbed at him, turning his head, kissing him with his fangs, moving her hand along his body, over his six pack abs to cup his balls, her thumb, caressing Bonnie's face.

She calmed even more, her thighs slick with her wetness as she moved in the opposite direction of Klaus's thrusts.

He broke the kiss soon after with Caroline, his face fading back to his guise, whispering to Caroline to lay on her back. She did, her hand leaving his balls to slide over Bonnie's bare glistening body.

Once Caroline lay down, Klaus ripped Bonnie's mouth from him. He helped her to knees , latching onto her bottom lip and tugging on it, his eyes on Caroline as he spoke.

"I want you to lay on Caroline, position yourself just right because I'm going to fuck you both." He told her with a sinister smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas to all my loyal writers. I want to thank you for reading this. I'm sorry it's short, but with all that's happening with my life. It's been hard to write for hours and hours on end. I want to thank you for enjoying this short one shot. The ending was the best I could come up. Please, enjoy.

* * *

><p>~/

Bonnie found herself stiff against Caroline. Their bodies were connected; breast to breast, stomach to stomach, core to core. Her hands were laced with Caroline's above her head, pinning them there. She knew that Caroline could overtake her. She knew that Klaus could _make_ her do anything he wanted, but she _wanted_ this.

Klaus's hand came against Bonnie's ass. She flinched against Caroline, causing her to moan loudly at the friction.

"I love how this would work. I fuck Bonnie. Caroline gets pleasure. I get pleasure from fucking you both." He smacked Bonnie's ass again. She flinched once more, her nub rubbing up against Carolines. Caroline's fingers tighten on Bonnie's. She held back her own moan.

And before Bonnie could even _think_ her next words; Klaus slid into her without warning. She held her breath, gasping in her throat. Her grip on Caroline was even tighter than Caroline's grip on hers.

Klaus chuckled, hovering over Bonnie's back, his mouth near her ear as he pulled completely out. Her blood wafting off of him into his nose, he shook his head for a moment, his senses blinded by her pure innocent blood that was now tainted. He felt his nostrils flare and he slid right back in, not even giving her walls time to adjust to his length.

"You know, I should I have warned you. I don't play **nice** Bonnie. You are a toy to me and I _can_ break you to my will if I want too." He grabbed onto her hips, thrusting into her with so much power that she screamed, the action made Bonnie move against Caroline and she too screamed, in pleasure.

"You think I give a fuck about what or who you are, witch? " He nibbled along her collar as he continued to shift his hips, his pace quicker, breaking the rest of her once virginal barrier. "I'll _keep_ fucking you, _driving_ into you, because I don't give a shit about you."

Bonnie moaned at Klaus's words, not sure why it had turned her on, but it had. She already knew that Klaus didn't give two shits about her. She watched Caroline and Klaus fuck, well she wouldn't have called it fucking. It was something completely differently. They _looked_ like a couple and fucked like they knew each other's bodies inside and out. Bonnie dipped her head, her forehead brushing against Caroline.

Klaus said nothing else as he pumped into Bonnie, a sinister smirk on his lips as he tilted his head back, on his knees as he rammed into Bonnie, he felt the carpet burned his knees, but he blew it off, letting himself roll in the pleasure that was Bonnie's tight walls around him.

Her pain lessened each time he did, turning into pleasure. She moaned, her cool breath hitting Caroline in the face. Caroline tilted her head back, Bonnie's head sliding down to rest on her chin as Caroline rolled her hips into Bonnie, causing more pleasure to shoot through her.

"Klaus, fuck her hard." Caroline moaned, wanting more friction against her, _needing more_ friction.

Bonnie's eyes widen, wondering why in the hell would Caroline suggest that. Wouldn't that hurt even worse?

Klaus chuckled, his chest vibrating with laughter. "I love the sound of that."

He pulled completely out of Bonnie, her walls tightening and releasing as he pulled out. Her body aching to be filled again, aching to be filled by him, only him, she whimpered at the realization. She didn't want to be _addicted_ to him, not like this.

His hands grabbed onto her hips, pulling Bonnie off of Caroline. She moved with him, pulling her onto his cock. She gasped, her breath once more caught in her throat as she felt her entire body break.

"C-Caroline?"

Her eyes caught onto Caroline's movements. She pulled herself up, her eyes shifting to black, spidery like veins appeared down her cheeks.

"You'll love it. I'm sure." She attacked Bonnie, ripping into her neck with teeth and fangs. Bonnie gulped, her hands flying up to grab at Caroline's hair, trying to pull her away as she fed. She felt something enter her body, searing pain going through her body. Klaus moved his hips, his hips slapping against her ass cheeks. He tore into her neck, drinking down her blood, feeling her power surge through him.

Caroline didn't drink, but just continue to bite into Bonnie, growling as she did so.

Bonnie's lower body humped against Klaus, riding him as she stood on her knees. Her toes curling as pain and pleasure rolled through her.

Klaus ripped his fangs from her neck. He was never one to be gentle. He let one hand roam up her body to grab at her hair, tugging on it. "I assumed you know what this is about, Bonnie. I will _fuck_ you. I will _not_ give a damn, if you milk my cock with your juices and if you _want_ to know why I'm planning on breaking every inch of you._ Don't_ ask."

/~/

Bonnie twitched on the couch. Her hand underneath her head, her green eyes roamed over them. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She let her tongue run around her mouth, her eyes taking them in and found it odd.

Klaus was laid out on the couch, Caroline's feet were in his lap, over the small pillow that he had placed to cover his lower body. She was nibbling on the cookies and he was sipping on the rest of the vodka that they hadn't used. Klaus's eyes were on Caroline and Caroline only. She was laughing and smiling, moaning at the delight of the cookies bursting in her mouth. Klaus was talking about something, his mouth was moving, but she couldn't make out the words. Her hearing had suddenly died all of a sudden, even if Caroline and Klaus had given her some of their blood. She felt well used and well done.

"Well well, if it isn't the witch looking at us. I think she enjoys the show." Klaus teased, turning his attention to Bonnie.

She flinched, trying to sit up, move away from his gaze, but she had nowhere to go. Her back was pressed against the couch. She couldn't go any further.

"Don't worry, witch. I'm not going to attack you or take you again. Your scent from over here is good enough for me."

He grinned, showing off his dimples and Bonnie couldn't help but find him cute, adorable even.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about the biting you thing. I hope you're not mad." Caroline placed the plate of cookies down and rubbed the crumbs that were left over off her lips, looking at her with concern, hoping they hadn't bruised her, too bad.

"Its f-fine." She let it flow from off her lips, swallowing the forming lump in her throat. She winced. Her throat was still tender.

"You sure? When Klaus did it to me…"

"Hush Caroline, she doesn't need to know about _our_ sexcapdes. This isn't about us, but her. Our coupling has _nothing_ to do with Bonnie and if she wanted to know what positions I placed you into then I'll happily show her."

Bonnie shook her head, lifting herself up slowly; her body still ached with pain and satisfaction from earlier, an earlier memory of Klaus paused into her while Caroline rubbed her clit made her tremble and she forced the memory back. She was beyond tired and found that sex was fun, but tiring and it made her weak. Not weak like she could be broken, well not much more than she was now, but more as she was over powered, but two supernatural things.

They breathed sex; it flowed from their dead pores. They spoke sex. They walked sex and just were…sex.

She was neither of those. She was human. She didn't deserve this. She should have left. But she would have regretted it. She found that Caroline was also right about being willing. She had _always_ thought about sex with Jeremy and was glad that she hadn't, because she was sure that Klaus had beat him hands down on everything they _had_ done.

"I want to go." She was chicken. She didn't deserve to sit with them. She wanted to feel disgusted with herself for sleeping with him, Klaus of all people, but it had felt right. He had _broke_ her, physically. She wasn't sure if she would ever walk again.

"Leave, Bonnie."

Every time he said her name, she felt uncomfortable. He called her **witch** and she sort of liked it when he did. It reminded her of who she was before 'Bonnie', if that made sense.

"Klaus, be nice. Is everything alright? I mean, were we too rough? Did we bruise you?"

Caroline looked worried, fear was spreading through her eyes.

"No," Bonnie shook her head, pulling herself to a full stand. She looked over at Klaus, taking him in, feeling her body ache for him even more and hoped it was just a sex thing. "I should head to bed. I shouldn't stay here. It's Christmas and I should be home with my father." That wasn't the real reason, she was too scared.

"Fine with me, I don't need an explanation on why you _need_ to leave, Bonnie. And feel free to _dream_ about this night. I'm sure it won't happen again." He chuckled, his chest shaking with laughter. Caroline scowled at him, shaking her head and sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. The Grill?" Caroline arched a brow, letting her smile spread across her face and Bonnie felt relieved. So, they weren't going to talk about it? Fine with her.

Bonnie nodded, getting off the couch to grab for what was left of her clothes, turning her back to slide them on. She heard a soft moan and dare didn't look behind her. She didn't want to see Klaus and Caroline going at it again.

She headed towards the door, sliding into her boots along the wall, her eyes avoiding them. She'd want to stay if she look.

And then, she bumped into something hard. She stumbled back, stopping in her tracks, looking up at Klaus. He was looking down at her. His hands came up to grab at her arms, holding her in place.

"I've decided to play a little game, love. I told Caroline I wanted to watch her dance on my cock and I'm slightly interested in watching you too, witch."

Bonnie swallowed hard.

Give in or step back?

Walk away or turn around?

Decisions. Decisions.

She wanted to say no. She didn't know how to be seductive. But the longer she stared in Klaus's eyes, the more she lost herself in them, but she would say her answer and stick with it.

"Alright, hybrid, sit down and enjoy the show."


End file.
